


Fettuccine Alfredo.

by Bowtiesarecool123



Series: OTP one shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowtiesarecool123/pseuds/Bowtiesarecool123
Summary: 5:43.Puppy-loving, lumbering idiot was coming at 6.Sequel to "What a Tragedy." (can be read as stand alone)
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: OTP one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144130
Kudos: 21





	Fettuccine Alfredo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "What a Tragedy". I know that was supposed to be a one shot but I liked it so I guess here's the next part. Might make it a series but idk (tell me in the comments if you would like me to). Comments and feedback appreciated.

Suit or sweater? Tie or no tie? Jeans or dress pants? Hair up? Why did he care so fucking much about what he was wearing?

5:47. 

Puppy-loving, lumbering idiot was coming at 6.

It would have to be green and black of course, it suited him.

Would a full suit for an Italian café be overdoing it? What if it was fancy? Would sweaters and jeans be too casual?

_Hurry the fuck up you idiot._

_Calm down Loki, calm down._

Expensive dark green turtleneck with slim jeans. A simple spray of cologne, hair down, no coat.

Loki grabbed his phone and waited outside.

  
  


“ _Hey! I like your sweater.”_

_“Do you only have one pick-up line Thor? You’re really lucky that you’re hot.”_

_“You think I’m hot?”_

_“Shut up.”_

  
  


Loki forgot how much he enjoyed fettuccine alfredo. In fact, Italian food in general.

_“So- What do you do for a living?”_ Thor inquired. 

_“I’m a salesman-”_

Loki paused slightly to enjoy that excellent wine.

_“What ‘bout you? Do you raise puppies for a living?”_ Loki said, smirking.

  
  


_“I wish.”_

Thor Borson was rich. His father, Odin Borson, was the CEO of Asgard. Thor was practically a multi-millionaire. And to think that he drives a beat-up Toyota to volunteer at dog shelters.

  
  


_“Do you want dessert?”_

_“Can you pay?”_

Thor chuckled.

After two tiramisus and a flute of dessert champagne, it was time to bid this café adieu. 

_“The stars look beautiful tonight.”_

_“Can you get more cliché?”_

_“Love you too, Loki.”_

Thor tasted of wood and fruity grape from the red wine he drank. And to be even more cliché, it was the best kiss he ever had.

They held hands the entire ride back.

“ _You want pizza next time?”_ Thor asked.

_Next time?_

_“Sure.”_

  
  



End file.
